The present invention relates to a fiberoptic illuminator, or light source, for introducing a high intensity light beam into an end of a fiber optic bundle, or cable, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a fiberoptic illuminator for medical applications, such as endoscopic and laparoscopic surgeries or illumination of headlamps worn by surgeons.
Fiberoptic illuminators and like light sources include a lamp within a housing and a jack or port providing a fiber optic cable interface that permits an end fitment of a fiber optic bundle or cable to be connected to the housing. The lamp supplies a light beam into the end of the fiber optic cable, and the cable transmits the light to an endoscope, headlamp, or like medical/surgical device tethered to the illuminator.
Examples of fiberoptic illuminators and light sources in general are provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,302 issued to Kloots; U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,052 issued to Chin et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,500 issued to Stephenson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,203 issued to Schuda; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,436 issued to Shiu, and by U.S. patent application Publication No. 2001/0051763 A1 of Kurosawa et al.
Although the above referenced fiberoptic illuminators and light sources may be satisfactory for their intended purposes, there is a need for a fiberoptic illuminator that is of a size and form preferred and accepted by the medical light source market and that provides a source of light of greater intensity then is currently available. In addition, the fiberoptic illuminator should be low noise, should efficiently handle internal heat management issues, and should prevent heat-related damage to the ends of the fiber optic cables. For example, a turret to which the fiber optic cables connect should remain no more than warm to the touch after hours of continuous operation.